The Peculiar Gifts
by rainteiko
Summary: children have been abducted for experimentation, an experimentation that nurtures natural phenomenons into abilities called Gifts and the children who possesses the Gifts are called Gifted. With their new profound abilities they will do their very best to escape the place where they are being imprison, until the time that they've escaped, or so they thought...
1. prologue

This is far from the stray dog(anime) and X-men(movie) that we all know. The only connection is they have peculiar abilities called gifts that is somehow the same in the bongou stray dog and X-men… far related isn't it? I just wanna share the story I made during my summer vacation. I know I'm no good writer yet but I would appreciate it if you give time to read.

Sincerely, Rain T.

 **Prologue**

Green and vast forest if you see, but the forest itself was only a deception because inside the forest is a gigantic building full of facilities and laboratories is hidden. Facilities and laboratories where they are experimenting super natural abilities. Their test subjects were children who were once an orphan that lived in slums all over the world.

Men in black took off from their Van just near the alley where the slum is. They navigate further to the small alleys where their targets lie. "Capture every single kid you saw; we need a plenty of emm." the man who seems to be their leader ordered. "Bunch of rats" he commented.

They marched around with their guns on their hands. People in the slum are silent due to fear. Capturing kids from the slum will go unnoticed and in fact who will dare to give attention to homeless and useless kids? None. Even the government who should be protecting every citizen will turn a blind eye because for the government they are just bunch of kids who are good for nothing. They'll just litter around the street like trash.

Some of the kids are resistant trying their best to fight back or trying their best to flee. Either way, their actions are futile. Either they are overpowered by the physical strengths of their capturers or being shot with tranquilizer.

The super natural abilities that the 'Project Eye-Palm' was cultivating are the natural phenomenon that happens in the earth; vegetation, lightning, fire, water, ice, petrification and many more and counting. These abilities are called Gifts once infuse to their test subjects, in other word, the poor helpless kids.

Unfortunately, many children were already dead for not being compatible with any of the Gifts; their body can't withstand the insane and inhumane experiments. Their body can't withstand the endless torment and torture.

Inside of the laboratory, there were scientists operating the computers and preparing the apparatuses and there is also a boy whose body is covered with bandages. There were lots of tubes that connect into his veins. He is conscious and in pain for he is grunting as he is drowning in a glass container filled with transparent liquid substance. He is moving as hard as he could, trying to free himself from hopeless vain but it was futile due to the bandages that restrict him and due to the weak strength he possess caused by the previous experiments. As he is fully drowned, he mustered one last scream which sends no sound but only bubbles coming from his mouth. His crimson eyes are full of unfathomable rage and pain and agony.

One of the scientists started to operate the computer then another container stared to move on top of the glass container where the boy is drowned. one of the scientist pressed the red button in his controller which labeled with 'start' then the upper container begun to pour a lava inside the glass container. As the liquid substance and the lava made contact with each other, it begun to boil and the child inside on the container started to scream again and cry in despair.

Please leave a review. I'll be glad to receive some.

-Rain T.


	2. Chapter 1: The Gifted

This is far from the stray dog(anime) and X-men(movie) that we all know. The only connection is they have peculiar abilities called gifts that is somehow the same in the bongou stray dog and X-men… far related isn't it? I just wanna share the story I made during my summer vacation. I know I'm no good writer yet but I would appreciate it if you give time to read.

Sincerely, Rain T.

ch1. **The Gifted**

The moment they arrived to their new dwelling which is named 'Eye-Palm', the men in black promised them roof under their heads, warm beds and three meals a day. It is to make the kids comfortable and healthy but unknown to them; they are being observed and prepared for experimentations. Such promises are only deceptions for the innocent minds of the poor little kids. After feeding them, giving them the needed nutrition, they are mandated to go experimentations even though against their will.

The cadavers of the failures are burnt to ashes and thrown to the place where no one knows. The one whose experiments are successful were able to gain the ability called 'Gift' and they are called 'Gifted'. The Gifted were put in a different place, away from the kids who have not gone the experiments yet. They were put in a forest-like cell where it is barricaded with high circular wall enabling them to escape. They called that place glade. Every now and then, beasts of different kinds which they called 'Chimera' will appear and will be attempting to rob their dear lives. They use their wit or Gift to survive against the merciless beasts. Some are less fortunate; those who lose their lives, they are the ones whose Gift are not design for combat, the ones who were not able to receive any protection from the others and or the ones who died protecting the others. Inside the forest-like cell is just another place where they are being watch and test about their Gifts.

The door clang to open, three guards who are wearing black suits and carrying guns opened the door, and as usual they thrown another kid inside, a kid who just passed the experiments, a new Gifted. The kid who is a boy stumbled and limply fell on the ground. Beneath his dirty ragged clothes is his body covered with scars from burns that might have happen during the experiments. As usual, the guards left the poor kid with no words and again the all of the Gifted were being locked in a forest-like cell.

The laboratories and facilities of Project Eye-Palm were operating for almost a decade and every year they are making progress, acquiring Gifts from the nature and infusing it to their test subjects. They are a secret organization trying to bring mankind into a new height of era, Soldiers of unbelievable peculiarities that could win a war and take over a nation with ease. That's the primary goal of Project Eye-Palm.

Two days had passed, and then the door opened again. As per usual, the men in black throw the limp body of another kid like a rugged sack of potatoes and leave without any words. The door closed. All of the kids gathered around the new arrival Gifted. Another boy from the crowd got closed and helped him to his feet.

"Geez, you're cold as ice. Are you ok?" ask the boy.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" The new kid seems to ignore the question as he blabbered his own question while grunting.

"I am Jayson by the way. You are in an enclosed forest with us. -" Jayson motion his hand to introduce the others. "-And you just passed the experiment. That's what happen." answered Jayson.

Jayson is one of the oldest among them, not by age but by the time that he been in the glade. Jayson possessed a raven army cut hair that is appropriate to his well-toned body. His pupils are gray and silver when reflecting the sun, and a sharp looking man with a leader-like appeal. Just like the rest of them, he wore rugged dirty clothes, not that they liked it; they just don't have the choice to choose what to wear.

The new boy seems confused but listened anyway.

"I am Camille, what's your name? Can I ask what your Gift is?" the young and beautiful Camille asked. "Mine is vegetation-" she paused for a second then continued"- I can grow any plants that I touch; my ability helps us to survive daily. I grow the plants until it bears fruits and vegetables."

Camille is beautiful and matured and matured looking. She has a long curly hair that reached her elbows, green as emerald pupils, fair complexion and a beautiful wild purple flower is in her right ear which is making her more beautiful, but unfortunately just like the others, she wore a dirty rugged dress.

"Mine iz fire, I just got eer two dayz ago." the other boy on the crowd said as he set his hand ablaze showing his Gift." By the way, the name iz Rafhet" he continued. Rafhet seems to be interested knowing that he is no longer the last or the junior kid. He grinned in a friendly way towards the new boy despite the scar around his eye.

Rafhet has a spiky raven hair with chromatic pupils, the left pupil is crimson as blood and the right one is dark as coal. a short guy but looks like tall due to his spiky hair. Tan complexion that resonance to his handsomeness which is also making him looks like sharp. other than sharp and handsome he also looks scary due to the scar on his left face around his eye due to the experiment that's done to him probably, that's the only explanation seeing his scar. It's like a burnt scar.

"I-I' am Clark uhhm" Clark halted on his words as he realized that it's hard to muster a sound from his throat. He is trying to remember anything but then his body trembled in fear as memory surged into his head. His Hands are now swarming with ice. He fell on his knees and his hands limply fell on the ground. His Gift is Frost, anything he touch will freeze instantly and so the ground that his hands are touching started to freeze. The ice is quickly expanding all over the vicinity and soon it will destroy the plants and trees where their source of food is. Everyone saw what happened, some were dumbstruck, some jaw-dropped and some gasp. Seeing someone with a Gift is a usual thing but seeing new Gift is something different. Rafhet quickly dashed towards Clark-" hey what iz the matter, idjit?" Rafhet tapped his shoulder and realized that He is cold as ice "Geez yer freezing, man" he added as he held Clark's hands "I juess diz will do befur ye ruin everything djey built to survive." Rafhet is not affected by the Frost Gift. His burning hands countered the freezing hands of Clark. "Stop, Clark. Please calm down, just relax." Jayson said as Rafhet did his best to calm Clark. Then the frost-boy passed out.

Clark has a short curly raven hair, brown yet pale skin probably because of his Gift, Short in height but not too short, brown as chocolate pupils and yeah like everyone else, he wore rugged clothing. From his appearance, he's like a scaredy-cat who's good for nothing.

When he woke up he is mesmerized by the sight of the blue sky and the tropical breeze that lingers brought by the forest. He looked around and realized they are in a glade. 'A bit fascinating and soothing.' he thought. His thought was disrupted when he come into a realization and get up quickly with a gasp and grunt caused by pang inside his body. His entire body aches and sores but bearable so he just sat there.

"Don't move too much or you'll get dizzy. I know your body is aching and sore just try to relax a bit. I' am Jane if you ask." Jane said.

Jane is a brunette with shoulder level hair. She has a caramel pair of pupil, Doe-like eyes, petite, angelic voice and cheerful smile which made her cute. Again, just like everybody, she wore a rugged dress but still she's so adorable, like a small, weak and innocent feline who needs a lot of protection.

"Now, now. Drink this water please" Jane added as she handed the bamboo cup she is holding.

"But...but its empty" answered Clark as he received and look inside the empty bamboo cup.

Jane pointed her pointing finger inside the cup and suddenly the cup is being filled with water from her finger tip." now, please drink it." she said as she smiled sheepishly "just like you and the others I have my own Gift too and my Gift is water". She said while still smiling innocently.

Rafhet walked towards them holding a cup. "Camille azk me to give tis to ye." he handed the cup to Clark. "Drink it, It's a medicine for yer sore and aching body." He said gesturing Clark to drink. "By de way thjats an herb from de plants ye almozt freeze" he added in serious tune. Clark looked down and blushed due to embarrassment as he remembered the fact he has done. Unbeknownst to him Rafhet grinned. He tried to hide his blush by putting the cup near his face as if going to drink it.

"I'm sorry" Clark murmured.

"Ye know whet? It ok bro. just drink it, and for a piece of advice. thjat thing-" he pointed at the cup."- zmells ged but taste awful, like de tea but itz more terrible and horrible, trust me bro" Rafhet said while still grinning.

Clark Drunk it up, as soon as he finished, he groaned and dropped the empty cup. "Damn" he commented as he clutched his stomach. "My stomach suddenly feel uneasy, something is swirling inside" he added as a mixed and undefined expression painted on his face which is terrible.

"I know right, I've been into thjat two dayz ago." he chuckled, Clark Chuckled too as Jane giggle on the scenario.

"It's just an hour since you arrived yet somehow, I have a feeling that you two are already close." Jane butted in.

"Are we?" they both asked in unison.

Jane shrugged saying no answer into the phrase-like question.

"Maybe." said Clark

"We're headjng into thjat" Rafhet added

Rafhet sat beside Clark and curled his arm around Clark's neck. "and I juess we'll become a ged friend in no time" Rafhet said as he grinned.

Jane smiled back as an answer. Clark smiled from the treatment he just received. The closeness, friendship, companionship and those genuine smiles and grins makes his heart warm. 'I guess being with them is not bad at all' he thought even though he doesn't remember anything about his past. He just has the memory of him in bad shape; covered in bandage, tubes all around his body, drowning and freezing feeling.

Please leave a review. I'll be glad to receive some.

-Rain T.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Cog of Plan

This is far from the stray dog(anime) and X-men(movie) that we all know. The only connection is they have peculiar abilities called gifts that is somehow the same in the bongou stray dog and X-men… far related isn't it? I just wanna share the story I made during my summer vacation. I know I'm no good writer yet but I would appreciate it if you give time to read.

Sincerely, Rain T.

ch2. **The First Cog of Plan**

It's been almost a month since the door last opened. In the cell, they live peacefully despite the fact that Chimeras appeared every now and then, they were able to live as one. Since the day Clark arrived in the forest-like cell, he had been close to Rafhet and apparently to Rain.

Before the sun burst up from the horizon which can't be seen from their view due to the high wall, Clark, Rain and Rafhet just departed from the forest carrying twigs and woods for cooking and bonfire. They're marching towards the glade where their shelter is, where everyone is. The vicinity is still rather dim because no sun rays reached the ground yet and it all because of the damn high wall.

"Do we really need to do this? The _shuun_ _ishint hup yet_ " Rain asked as he yawned to the last phrase.

Rain is short brunet, aquamarine pupils, brown complexion and well-toned body. He is quite talented when it comes to hand to hand combat; it was already proven when he took down a chimera that looks like an ape and platypus with his bare hand, few days ago.

Clark with his set of woods on his arms walk silently, his eyes are still half close.

"Sure we jo. We have our own tjask which we jo in routine, yeh know thjat and we can't let the othjers wake up early in tha morning all tha time just jo these chores yeh know." Rafhet answered Rain. Undeniably sleepy, Rafhet yawn too.

They stalled the woods and twigs near where they cook. Rafhet prepared the woods that will be used to cook and lit them using his Gift while Clark put the crushed coffee beans in the casserole with water and Rain gathered enough cups where they will fill the brewed coffee later.

"Jo yeh guys have any mem'ries of yer own past? Before we're thrown in eerr?" Rafhet asked seriously from out of the blue. His always happy demeanor suddenly changed. It's so rare to see him in his serious state.

"No, I just remember drowning and pain and the people in white watching me as the feeling of coldness engulf my whole being" Clark said as he remembered those fresh painful memories.

"We share the same memories, you know. Here let me show you" Rain stepped a little closer to them and tap them with his hand, and then memories surge in to their minds. They gasp while they are still dumbstruck with the memories that they are seeing which do not belong to them, it belongs from the other Gifted.

"What was that?" Clark asked unintentionally knowing the fact that what he just saw were memories. He sighed, deeply as he shared those memories. It's not just the memories he saw but all the pain too and knowing the fact that Rain possessed all of this memories means he bear the same pain too, or much more.

"It's yer Gift, Fascinating." Rafhet commented, half amazed and half sad. Amazed by the Gift he possessed and sad to the things he just saw.

"That's the kind of oldest memories we all have, but apparently we all remember our names which I can't understand how." Rain said, clasping his thumb and pointing finger to his chin in curious manner.

"Hey, what if we try to escape from here, we have our Gifts." Clark suggested.

"I've been thinking bout thjat too I just don't have the guts to tell everyone, but it might work out." Rafhet answered.

Rain looked down, seems a little bit sad. He opened his mouth and about to say something when-"we've tried that already but we failed. -" Jayson interrupted out of the blue, as if he appeared from thin air. "We tried it twice and it only leads our friends to their death. Freed is the one who suggested such stupid attempt, I've supported him but all it just fuckin' lead him to death because of our desire to save everyone and now his Gift is what you have" Jayson finished as he pointed at Clark with his frustrated expression.

"Jayson was the first prisoner in this cells we are living and Freed is second to him. They been best friends as far as I remember" Rain chuckled as he remembered the closeness Jayson and Freed once shared. "They were like inseparable brothers. They are the reason why we are living in peace right now. They lead every new stray Gifted that were being thrown here. They connected and united us. They were like the elder brothers who cared and very responsible to their siblings." He smiled as he speaks and as the memories of Jayson and Freed together resonance in his head.

For a couple of seconds Clark and Rafhet are speechless, even Jayson is dumbfounded considering Rain's speech as touching and somehow embarrassing.

"So yeh even share those kinds of mem'ries?" Rafhet asked. "I'm mesmerized with yer Gift, really. Isn't it hard to harbor such painful mem'ries?" he added.

"Stupid" Rain Commented. "I only share their memories when they ask me too and if necessary. I knew because I am…...third." he continued and let his voice falter in the last word and avoided to answer the last question because not even the word painful or any synonymous word could describe the burden those memories are causing him.

"But this time it might workout, if we work together and if we have a concrete plan, you know?" Clark finally spoke and insisted. He is trying to hold his tears out due to the revelation he just heard. He can't grasp the image that he will live in the forest-like cell forever; at least he needed to try but the image of death kept on conjuring in his head.

What if someone die because of his desire to become free? He is trembling as he did his best not to burst in cry because of the story he's heard and the idea living in that place forever. Rafhet patted his shoulder. "jo not worry we're going out" he murmured trying to sooth him.

Jayson and Rain stared at them as he watched how Clark holds his tears and how Rafhet soothed his friend in brotherly manner. Deep inside Jayson sighed because of the desire that the fire and frost boy shared, the desire to be free and at the same time he smiled as he saw himself and Freed on those two boys.

"Now, fill those cups with coffee. Everyone is waiting you know" Jayson pointed his thumb behind his shoulder, towards everyone.

The sun rays finally meet their land. The conversation they had seems deep and long that the boiling pot was long forgotten and everyone is awake now. Everyone is gathering and sitting around the dead bonfire which is now filled with ashes. They sit around that bonfire every time they'll have their meals or have their discussions or very morning for a cup of coffee.

"I'll wait you guys with everyone, be sure to bring those cup of coffees, everyone is waiting and we have a long day to work" Jayson walked away towards everyone. He sat in his usual spot. Actually everybody sits in their usual spot with the person they are close to. Jayson sat between Jane and Rain, his legs crossed. "Hot coffee will arrive in a minute" he announced.

He remembered the conversation he had while ago. Deep inside he grimaced, he wanted to go out too, he wanted to live freely too. He remembered Freed his friend, his dear best friend who died trying to free them. He came into a conclusion ' I won't let Freed's death go in vain' he thought.

Rain, Rafhet and Clark was nearing them with the cups of coffee in the platter each of them are holding, they distributed it. They sat where they usually sat. Rain sat beside Sieg then next to him is Rafhet and next to Rafhet is Clark and next to Clark is Gianne. Clark unnoticeably glanced at Gianne once in a while. As usual they were talking to each other, sharing laughter, sharing stories and giving a joke or two. They are like huge number of siblings who look so adorable and peaceful and happy.

Sieg is blabber mouth; he talks a lot and laughs a lot. He is a little bit fat, short and he has a gray as ash pupils, brown hair and coffee brown complexion.

Gianne has a wavy long blonde hair which is fixed in pony-tail, blue pupils, slim body figure, light brown complexion and dimples in her cheeks which made her beautifully attractive.

The stupid suggestion Clark and Rafhet was long forgotten as they laugh with someone else's story. Clark unconsciously swung his arm around Rafhet's shoulder, laughing at the thrown joke and his other hand held the cup. Rafhet doesn't seems to bother the arms around his shoulder as one of his hand held the cup and the other clutched his stomach which started to ache due to laughter. On the other side, Jayson saw Clark and Rafhet then again the picture of him and Freed flashed in his head, he smiled.

On the other hand, inside the forest there was a rustling sound. Birds flew everywhere because its habitat has been disturbed and there was seems to be a growling sound causing havoc in the forest. Chimeras departed from the forest rushing towards the glade. Abruptly many more of its kind follows suited, more than a dozen of it. There are snakes with dragon fly wings who is hovering in the air, apes with crab pincer as arms, Lions with large butterfly wings, pythons with multiple cobra head, Huge lizards with tarantula limbs, bears with large scorpion stings, flying sharks with bird wings, kangaroos with ape arms, pigs with hippopotamus heads and other Chimeras that is beyond recognition.

"Chimeraaaaas!" Gianne screamed while pointing the pack of Chimeras running and flying towards them.

"Everyone protect the glade, protect the others!" Jayson shouted.

Jayson ran towards the rocks. He begun touching them one by one and in a mere voiceless command those rocks he touched were airborne. He manipulated them to hit chimeras as many as he could and as fast as he could.

Clark and Rafhet are shock, this is the first time they encounter Chimeras. Ice shards started to swarm on his palm while Rafhet's hands are ablaze. "Be careful" he said to Rafhet as soon as he started to show the feat of his Gift. Rafhet follow suited clawing his hands. "you better not die, bro" he answered Clark following his trance. They attacked in unison. The fact that this is the first time they fight together; their movements are almost perfectly synchronized. Their movements were undeniably amazing. 'Cool as ice and hot as fire' were the perfect words to describe them.

On the other hand, Rain was taking them down one by one with his powerful punches and kicks. The other Gifted also displayed their profound Gifts. Some are dodging and evading the predictable movements of the Chimeras, probably they encountered more of these things already giving them the idea how a chimera acts. Someone blasted the chimeras he touched, some of the chimeras are entangled by the vines and being slowed with wood barricades, someone electrocuted the chimeras into crisp or render them paralyze, someone were petrifying the chimeras as he touched them, the largest chimera with kangaroo body and fist of an ape were fighting its own kind as if someone is manipulating it, someone's taken down a lot of the chimeras like what Rain is doing but a lot stronger than Rain, and some are just running around for their lives using any weapon they could grab to defend themselves. They were the ones whose Gifts are not suited for fighting.

"They are more than the usual" a boy shouted to no one in particular as the he is trying his best to electrocute the chimeras around him.

Though they are Gifted still they were outnumbered. Hardship started to be a challenge. All of them are full handed not having the luxury to help the others without helping themselves first. Somehow, some of the kids who are Gifts are not for fighting manages to help themselves with just the weapon they carry, wooden spears and kitchen knives.

The one who is trying to electrocute the chimeras has been punched and sent flying to the nearby tree and fell unconscious. Clark ran towards the unconscious boy leaving Rafhet alone. He knew and trusted Rafhet that much. He knew that Rafhet is strong enough. Clark freeze the Chimeras who are about to attack the unconscious boy. He's just on time freezing them. Just when he is to freeze the last one around them, a Mantis like limb pierced through his abdomen from his blind spot. He glanced at the mantis like limb in his abdomen, he felt no pain just shocked on the scenery where there is a foreign object in his abdomen and much warm crimson fluid is dripping down. He touched the chimera who owned the mantis limb and it froze. The chimeras that turned to ice broke down to pieces. Clark vomited a fistful of blood and fell on his knees and down to the ground, his face buried on the ground. The fierce battle finally ended but they have plenty of casualties. Not only that their dwelling is damaged but some are injured too.

Clark woke up on the tent that he, Rafhet and Rain shared. He grunted as he felt the soreness on his stomach. He looks at it then saw the bandage-like cloth tainted with crimson blood around his belly.

"How is the he?" referring to the boy he tried to save. "How is everyone?" Clark asked

"He's fine. He and the others who got injured are being tended" Rafhet sighed deeply and continued. "I thjought you're going to die, Idjit. What's gotten on yer thick skull to act so stupid like thjat! Huh!?" Rafhet is annoyed, mad and worried.

"I'm sorry, my body just moved on itself before I realize it" Clark shortly answered hoping that his friend won't scold him anymore.

"I thjought I said be careful, ne!?" Rafhet asked again still his annoyance, madness and worries haven't submerged yet.

"You only said 'you better not die' and I didn't, just got this little wound, though" Clark answered and look down when he realized that his answer is not the best course.

"Ye, dumbass stupid fool! Idjit!" Rafhet said his tantrum as he smacked him in the head, really hard.

"It also means be careful you idjit! And ye call that small? The hole in yer belly is large as my fist" Rafhet showed his fist and about to smack him again when he realized that Clark is wounded. He breathed heavily trying to calm himself.

"Really sorry" Clark raised his palm together and bowed as he said his sincere apology.

He smiled on the sight in front of him. "It's ok bro, just... just don't jo it again. Just don't act stupid again or I'll crack yer skull with smack next time. Promise me" Rafhet uttered with concern.

"Promise." he mustered

Rafhet grinned as soon as Clark said his promise. His usual demeanor came back to life. Clark smiled too. It annoyed him to see Rafhet getting mad on him for little things, or wait was it really 'little thing'? He has this hole on his belly that almost killed him. He was annoyed, at the same time happy to see a twin brother figure that cared a lot for him and he appreciated it a lot.

Rain is just outside their tent, about to enter to give the tea herb Camille ask him to give Clark but he was interrupted by the raising voice of Rafhet. 'Are they arguing over something?' he thought. He just stood outside the tent and listened. He heard all the conversation that is more like sermon. He doesn't intend to listen but somehow he listened and a smile flustered on his face realizing how Rafhet cared his little brother figure. He sounds too protective and the other sounds pathetic, just like how a small kid acts. They were both kids, they all are but Rafhet acts as a matured big brother. When he realized that the conversation was finished he entered instantly still smiling but not showing any hint that he overheard their brotherly conversation. He just handed the cup to Clark. "Camille asked me to give you this. Drink every last drop of it. It will ease the pain and make your recovery faster" he said. When Clark is about to drink it, he added. "By the way that's a tea so expect an awful taste, ok?" he smiled.

Clark grimace when he heard the last sentence. "Ah-ah-ah. Drink it all, every last drop of it "Rafhet warned him as he buried his fist into his other palm. He took a gulp and showed a rather bizarre expression but anyway on his second gulp he drunk it all and let it disperse on his system. He exhaled. "I wonder what kind of plants Camille put on her herbs. Sure it tasted awful but its supper effective" Clark said brushing his lips with his free hand and feeling the easiness in his aching body.

The sun already shrunk on the horizon. The full moon is larger and brighter than usual. Stars beautifully scattered all over the night sky. The cool breeze from the forest is fresh as ever. Just like any ordinary night, they'll sit around the bonfire to have their meal together only that some are missing this time.

Rain returned to their tent to call Rafhet and Clark for the dinner. He met Rafhet outside the tent, sitting on a log and staring at the night sky, mesmerizing its beauty. He interrupted him "Rafhet, dinner's ready. Let's go. I'll just call Clark."

"Don't bother, he's sleeping and resting, probably snoring by now" Rafhet said to Rain when Clark walked out from the tent.

"Who's snoring?" he asked acting as if he hasn't heard the whole conversation. The three of them just chuckled about it.

"You can walk already? By the way dinner's ready" Rain pointed at the bonfire with the others started to gather around it.

"Lemme help you walk" Rafhet offered as he stood from the log.

"Nah, don't sweat it. I can manage" he declined the offer.

They walk towards the bonfire, Clark suddenly loses his balance due to the pain on his stomach and Rafhet was on the nick of time to hold his shoulder halting him from falling.

"I told yah lemme help yah. Yer such an idjit" Rafhet commented as he swung Clark's arm around his neck. Rain do the same, he swung the other arm of Clark on his neck to support him in his foot.

They all sat around the bonfire with some individuals missing. Clark immediately noticed certain individuals who are missing. Jayson, the boy he helped named Ian, another boy he hasn't able to talk to who named Ravene and the girl beside him whom he like that no one knows except Rafhet who always with him.

"What happen to Jayson?" Clark asked the two boys beside him.

"He's alright, he is with Ian and Ravene though Ian had some broken ribs and Ravene have so many cuts around his body" Rain answered.

"And Gianne?" Clark raised an eyebrow in askance.

"She can't walk right now. Her legs are numb. She wanted to be alone. Some of doz chimera snake bit her leg and render her paralyze fer a couple of days. Or so Camille said" Answered Rafhet as he swallowed a spoonful of his food.

"Can we go after them and bring them some food after we're done?" Clark asked.

"of course. That's what I planned too. Do you care for her in some ways?" Rain answered and asked.

"Of course I cared for them and now that they are injured the more reason I cared for them" Clark answered. He tried to imagine on what state is Gianne is suffering why she even wanted to be alone.

"He's asking about Gianne, yah Idjit. Do you care for her?" Rafhet blurted out, waiting for a response.

Clark blushed on the question, no words are escaping his lips and he doesn't even know how to answer that. He just diverted the question when he spooned himself with the last bit of food on his bowl.

The three of them exited from the others carrying four bowl of food. Clark walks weakly carrying a bowl and entered a tent where Gianne is residing. Rain and Rafhet went to the tent where Jayson, Ravene and Ian are residing.

"Hey, I brought a food for you, you hungry?" Clark asked.

"I heard what happen to you, sorry about that" he continued still receiving no response.

"You know what? I got injured too, trying to save Ian. I don't know why but my body moves on its own and before I know it I'm already injured but luckily Rafhet and Rain said I was able to save him though I'm injured" He pulled his shirt showing the bandage-like clothe tainted with blood. still he receive no response.

"Camille's herbs are really awful but effective you know. I'll ask her to make you one tomorrow so that you can recover quickly and right now you should eat your meal to support your recovery" Clark tried to cheer her up.

She finally turned her graze towards him and to the bowl of food. "Camille already gave me an herb" she answered when her stomach growled because of the attracting smell of the food set upon her. She blushed and due to embarrassment she took the bowl and started to feed herself. "Thank you" she uttered sheepishly.

On the other tent, Rain is Feeding Ian and Rafhet is feeding Ravene because both are immobilized. Ravene's body stings everywhere so moving will only increase the pain he is suffering. Ian insisted at first saying he will feed himself. When he tried to move his arms to grab the spoon, the shattered bones on his ribs made a cracking sound sending a pang of pain on his chest that made him pant many times until submissive to Rain's offer. Jayson is just exhausted but able to feed himself.

Ian is a little bit chubby. he has an army cut brown hair, hazel pupils, round shaped face, fair complexion and little bit tall.

Ravene is tall and skinny but not too much. He has a spikey black hair, chocolate brown complexion, chromatic pupils with brown and green and when it is reflecting the sun; somehow it turns to be reddish and bluish.

"So, how is she?" Rain asked using both of his hands as a pillow.

They are all in their beds now. Dinner is over, bonfire is already dead, and they are all dwelling in their respective tents.

"She's fine, just a little bit upset, though" Clark responded instinctively.

"Wait, what? Who's she?" Clark asked abruptly when he came into the realization that Rain used 'she' not the name of the person. He blushed

"Yer such an idjit" Rafhet commented when he turns to his side. He sighed. "Good night" he said as he succumbed to sleep.

"Good night" said Rain and Clark in unison as they fell asleep too.

It's not their job to prepare the coffee this morning but Clark woke up very early. He sat on his bed and grunted when he felt a pang on his stomach. Rafhet who slept beside him woke up too when he heard the grunt. Unlike Rain and Clark, Rafhet can easily wake up with just small thud or sound.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry." Clark grunted.

"Nah, just got a nightmare" Rafhet lied, lowering his voice not wanting to wake the other boy.

"coffee is not yet ready I guess, you can go back to sleep I'll just go outside and breathe some air" Clark silently stood up and went out from the tent.

He sighed; he knew that he woke him up. There is no one who can calmly wake up from a nightmare. Pathetic are they both, Clark is pathetic waking him up and Rafhet is pathetic for being a bad liar. Rafhet stared at Clark as walk out silently, avoiding waking the other one.

Clark headed somewhere in the glade away from their tents. He sits on a pile of log and stared at the still dark sky. He smiled, celestial body never failed to amuse him. Gianne abruptly sat beside him but not too close with a blanket around her, she used a wooden spear to support herself in walking. Clark didn't notice at first because he is mesmerized by the stars.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Gianne is looking at the dark sky filled with stars too.

"Yeah...wait ...What are you doing here?" he answered the question when he realized Gianne is next to him. He didn't even notice her arrival.

"Did I wake you up too?" he asked and blushed to the realization from his silly question. "Never mind" he added. He looks at her and returned her gaze to the sky. Now that he saw the blanket he awkwardly feels cold.

' Damn. I should have brought my blanket. Can't go back and retrieve it. Don't wanna leave her here' he thought when a blanket suddenly covered his body.

"Thanks" he smiled.

"You're welcome, bro" Rafhet said behind him.

Rafhet who is now next to Clark, making Clark in between him and Gianne, Clark blushed in embarrassment but because it is still dark, he hasn't notice. Clark thought that Gianne shared her blanket but dismayed that it didn't came from her but at the same time he felt happy and glad, Rafhet is always there to aid him even without asking. They all sat there, saying nothing and just staring the peaceful sky.

"Thank you" he murmured to Rafhet, not loud enough to be heard.

His sincere thanks have been carried by the wind. Even though he won't voice it out, he is still thankful and he knew Rafhet would know how glad he is.

"Why did you guys leave me alone, you should have wake me, at least" Rain appeared with his blanket too. He is yawning while rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, didn't want to disturb your deep sleep" Rafhet is the one who apologies. Clark just sheepishly smiled on him

Rain sat beside Rafhet and curled into ball covering himself with blanket and gaze upon the vast dark sky tainted with small white stars.

The sun finally came out but still cannot be seen due to the wall but bright enough to see clearly. Gianne, Clark, Rain and Rafhet fell asleep in their star gazing. Clark is sleeping, closed eyes and heads down. Rafhet is beside him, closed eyes and leaning his head to Clark's shoulder. Rain who is also at the same pose; closed eyes and leaning his head to Rafhet's shoulder. Gianne is next to Clark, closed eyes and also leaning on his shoulder, such an adorable sight of the four of them.

Clark woke up first. He erected his body when he realized that two head are leaning on his shoulders. He looked at the right and saw Rafhet leaning to him and Rain leaning to Rafhet, He smiled. 'These are my friends' he thought. He looked on his left and saw Gianne leaning on him. He blushed and almost jerked off. Gianne and Rafhet woke up when they felt that the thing they are leaning which is a shoulder moved. Rain woke up too when Rafhet moved.

"eerrr, sorry." Gianne said apologetically.

Clark didn't answer and just blushing but thankfully no one notice because if his friend does they will rain him with questions and insults later.

Both Rain and Rafhet stood up and started to stretch their arms above their heads.

"That one is a fine nap after a good night sleep" He set his hand ablaze warming his body.

"Yeah your right" Rain answered.

"Teas are ready, come on, let's go" Camille came. She pointed at the people who are gathering for the cup of tea. Tea this time, not coffee because Camille is assigned to that morning task.

"Let's have a race" Rafhet suggested.

"Yeah, loser will owe a favor" Rain answered.

It's decided, they both ran. Rain grabbed Rafhet's wrist and used his great strength to toss him in the air. Rafhet smirk as his hands flared. He released a powerful flame that propelled him in the air. Clark is dumbfounded on what Rafhet did. At the end they both arrive at the same time.

Camille assisted Gianne when she stood up. Gianne insisted to walk by herself but in few steps she almost stumbled but Clark is in motion to hold her, preventing her fall.

"Let me carry you" Clark insisted back when he offered his back for piggyback despite the fact that he is injured too.

Gianne growled something at first but finally decided to accept the piggyback because she herself knew that it's too painful for every steps she make. Clark didn't know why and how did he insisted to offer a piggyback when he can just carry her around his arms or let Camille and himself carry her around their shoulders. Camille assisted Gianne on Clark's back.

"I'm heavy. You insisted so don't complain" Gianne announced as she let her body rest on his back.

It felt awkward for the both of them. Clark started to carry her, surprisingly, she is not that heavy. As if he is carrying something fragile and important that needed to be protected by his own life. She felt warm and it feels really comfortably soothing. She watched his back, his nape and his hair then she smiled and decided to rest her head on his back. He halted when he felt a head rest on his back then abruptly continued to walk. He smiled as he savored the warmth behind him.

Camille's help has been declined but Clark's hasn't. She knows how persistent Gianne could be that's why she didn't insisted to help when Gianne declined her offer, but for some reason she is curious how Clark was able to defeat her persistency. She is more surprised when she saw Gianne rested his head on his back. Gianne is a person who is incarcerated by her own bars. She barely talks to anybody; she barely opens up and she hardly approach anyone. Camille is not sure but somehow she felt that Clark can change Gianne for the better, that he can break down the walls and bars that incarcerate Gianne, that he will be the sky who will send a storm to havoc her own cage. The sky that will set up sun to brighten up her day, the sky that will make her an aloof cloud, drifting in the sky freely, the sky that will call up the Rain to join her when she is sad and lonely at the same time soothe her.

They sat at their usual spot; people are starting to wake up and gathering around the bonfire when suddenly someone screamed inside a tent. Sean came out screaming and panting. His left hand is holding his limp and immobilize right arm. Pang of horror are painted on his face as he desperately run towards the other almost stumbling to seek aid.

"Somebody help me. Help Charlie. Chimera" Sean cried hoping that it's not yet too late for help. "Please save Charlie" he pleaded.

Sean is quite tall for his age and somehow fat, tall raven hair that adds to his height. Not so sharp looking because of his soft movement and soft heart, a fair complexion and blue pupils.

Some aided him and some run towards the tent where he came out. Just as they entered the tent, a winged viper snaked around the weak, panting heavily and crying Charlie. There's a lot of bite marks and bruises all over his body, some of his limbs are fractured. He been struggling for his dear life yet his struggles are futile. The venom of the creature surely paralyzed him.

"Plea-please. Please hee-heelp meee" he pleaded trying to reach his trembling hand towards the others.

Sean is a short guy with curly hair which is messy yet stylish. Amber pupils and chocolate brown complexion making him cute among the boy in their group, but this time, he's like a beat up innocent child crying for his life to be spared.

All of them are enraged but one wrong movement might make the chimera more hostile. Kenneth swiftly runs and reached Charlie's hand with his right. Jayson cried "No" but it's too late, Kenneth already dashed. As soon as he reached his hand, Charlie instantly petrified like a statue.

That's all what Sieg needed; he dashed too, increasing his movement with a blast on his palm. He gripped the viper with frustration and blasted it multiple times. He threw the limp and toasted viper on the ground. Rafhet assured its dead when he punched the viper then it was set ablaze till become ash. They can't blame Kenneth's action; they knew that the intention is to stop his suffering. Winged viper is known to be poisonous and Charlie received too many bites.

Kenneth has hazel eyes, brown and little bit curly hair which is messy. He's tall, have a milk-like complexion and have this always serious face.

The tension in the tent died. The others entered to fill the tent that is only supposed to be for four to five people. They all look at the petrified Charlie. They thought that it is better to finish his pain instantly rather than suffer a terrible and painful death.

"He saved me. I was supposed to be the one who is dead but Charlie saw the chimera that will attack me but he went on the way and got bit and entangled and...and..." Sean could not finish his sentence and started to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he cried continuously hugging the now stone Charlie.

All of them are already sobbing and crying as they are watching the poor Sean crying for his apology to the petrified Charlie.

Clark couldn't hold his tears but there's no sound of cry or sob, he couldn't move an inch while watching Sean. He couldn't bear to watch but couldn't turn his gaze too. He can't imagine himself on that situation, losing a friend before your eyes, losing a friend because he is trying to protect you, his heart clench when an image of Rafhet and Rain sacrificing themselves to save him. He can't bare the pain of losing someone. Actually it's not him but all of them shared the same thought. Seeing a friend die for saving you, they can't bare such pain.

Kenneth is not crying at all but there is this sad expression on his face. He went beside Sean and pulled him on his chest and hugged him to soothe him but it just won't work. Sean is still crying like a child with his ebbing tears. Kenneth touched the reaching hand of the petrified Charlie with his left pointing finger.

Much to their surprise, Charlie's is returning to flesh. As soon as he returned back to normal his body fell on the ground but luckily Sean is right beside him to prevent such.

"Camille we need herbs that could counter the venom, go fetch a lot of it. Jane please bring a basin with clean towel, we'll need a lot of your water to clean him up." Kenneth ordered.

He's not dead, just in the brink of dead. His breathing is weak and unconscious because of blood loss and probably the venom in his system.

Kenneth went out from the tent and sat beneath a tree, he sighed deeply. Jayson followed him.

"Thank you" Jayson uttered the word that first registers in his head.

"Nah, I only did what I needed to do and beside if I was in that situation that's all you're going to do for me, Right?"

Jayson smiled to the realization that Kenneth is right.

"Charlie-" uttered Kenneth and paused "-He's like you and like Freed who will dare to sacrifice for others"

Jayson didn't speak, he just listened to him.

Their supposed to be morning tea turned out to be sobs are cries. They are supposed to sit around and enjoy their drinks but unfortunately they are not. Camille is aiding the wounded Ian, Ravene, Gianne, Clark and Charlie. Clark insisted that he should work as usual and that his wound is shallow. Camille nor Rain couldn't convince him to rest but somehow Rafhet easily convinced him to rest, probably because he looks scary sometimes when needed to. Everyone else except the wounded and Camille continued their daily work.

Days had past and luckily no Chimera appeared. All the injured are somehow better now, Clark's wound, Ravene's cuts, Ian's broken ribs are finally healed. The venom inside Charlie's are already extracted even his bites are long healed. Gianne can finally walk without any support. It is all thanks to Camille's healing herbs and effort.

Clark and Rafhet are sitting on a log a little bit far from their tents. They just sat there almost looking at the sunset but couldn't because of the wall, but they knew it is already sunset because the sky was painted with blue and orange.

"Remember when you and Rain had a raced the other dawn?" asked Clark.

"Yeh, why is thjat?" answered Rafhet in askance.

"What you did back there, its unnatural. You didn't touch anything yet you made fire." Clark said.

Rafhet donno know how to answer so he just kept silence.

"I wish I could see the sun going down the horizon. It feels nostalgic even though I can't remember seeing one." Clark said, staring at the sky.

Rafhet didn't answer; he is just staring at the sky too. Jayson walk towards them.

"Dinner will be ready." he said

"Can't we really be free? err we going to stay eer forever? "Rafhet ask in his serious voice.

"I don't know; we can't repeat the failure that happened twice. You know we can't sacrifice anyone anymore" Jayson answered.

"But you see, the last two attacks of chimeras err not usual. You know thjat, I haven't stayed here long enough to know but the others knew. The last attack happened inside a tent thjat never happened before. The other one, they err more than as usual. Ian told me" Said Rafhet.

There is something happening outside this wall that we don't know. Something that is not good for us. Please Jayson we need to get out."

Jayson have the same feeling too, there is something that is not right.

"But, how? if you have a -" Jayson was interrupted when they heard a ruckus near their bonfire.

The three of them drop the conversation and run towards the others. They knew what it is, a chimera, again. A large ape with pincer was there. Rafael and Rain are taking it down with their bare hands. Kenneth touched it quickly when it fell on the ground and it petrified.

After their unpleasant meal they all went to their tent. They have a long tiring day and they have another terrifying night. How long will they going to suffer like this? Next time how will they counter surprise attacks? They don't know.

Jayson entered the tent of Rain, Rafhet and Clark. "I know we need to get out of here, we need to escape but how?" he asked abruptly.

Rafhet and Clark look at each other, Clark smiled and Rafhet grinned. Finally, they convinced Jayson that they needed to escape. Rain somehow left behind stared in confusion and askance.

"We do have a plan." Clark said

"A concept actually" Rafhet corrected.

"Hey. Hey. Hey! Is there something I don't know in here?" Rain demanded.

"These two finally convinced me to escape this place" Jayson answered.

Rain finally understood it. He too, is been planning with Rafhet and Clark to convince Jayson and now they finally did.

"The concept is you will convince everyone to help out, we will all escape. We need everyone because each Gift is unique in its own way and we don't want to leave anyone behind." Clark said.

"But. why me?" Ask Jayson

"Because we all trust you and you've been the leader figure to all of us" Rain answered.

"After you convince them all we need to know everyone's Gift to devise a plan. Our Gifts are the key here. With our mere physical strengths, we can't do anything." Clark said.

"We're just bunch of kids compared to those armed black men" Rafhet added.

The morning came and they are all drinking their coffees or teas and talking to each other when Jayson interrupted them.

"You see, we been through a lot these past days. The attacks of chimeras are very unusual. You know that and it means there are anomalies behind this wall" he said in his leader-like demeanor and pointed at the wall on the last word.

"But we can't sacrifice anyone, anymore" Sean countered.

Many sided Sean and some sided Jayson. It's true they shouldn't sacrifice anymore but it's true that they needed to take action too.

"Yes we mustn't that's why we must act now, we need to escape before an inevitable attack happens again." Jayson convincingly said.

Murmurs, whispers, and growls of conflict linger for a moment, the one who agreed and the one who disagreed but at the end they were all convinced. They will devise a plan; they will use their Gifts to escape. They need to outwit the people who imprison them. They were just a bunch of kids, indeed but they are more than capable, not because they have Gifts but their resolve is solid as adamant.

Before they put up a concrete plan they still need to know each other better. To do that, they will introduce themselves and their Gifts even though almost everyone knows each other's Gifts still they will introduce it, its capabilities and weaknesses. They needed to do this; they needed to work together if they wanted to escape. There is no room for fear now after all they are one, they are united and shared common faith and goal, the goal to escape and attain freedom and their unfathomable faith with each other.

And so, they started to introduce their Gifts.

"I'm Jayson and my Gift is gravitation. I can manipulate the gravity of objects or even the people I touch with my hands. I can maneuver them at will, make it heavier or lighter but I must stay close to the object or the person whom I am manipulating the gravity because as it is farther from me the harder it is to manipulate its gravity." Jayson started.

"I' am Gianne. My Gift is called 'sleep'. My ability only works with the living because I can't make objects fall asleep. With the mere touch of my hands I can make people sleep or even animals. The stronger the person the shorter the effect of my Gift and the weaker the person the longer I can make them sleep." Gianne said as she introduced her Gift by touching the fly that is swarming around the fire and it fell.

"I'm Camille, my Gift is vegetation. As you all know the foods we eat here and the herbs we use are all product of my Gift. I can manipulate the vegetation of plants I touch. I can make it full grown until it rots. I can also manipulate the vegetation of a seed. During day time I am at best and during the night my Gift is slower than usual." Camille said as he touched the grass beneath her and the grass is becoming taller in slower pace. "See?" she added as she shows the slow pace of the growth.

"I' am Kenneth; my Gift is petrification. I can petrify anything I touch May it be living or none. My petrification is not invincible as it seems because I can petrify things, including people in limited amount of time. The bigger the object the harder I petrify it and the smaller it is the easier and the longer it will petrify. Also I can petrify and turn it back to normal with touch too. if my right hand petrifies things, my left hand will be the one who will turn it back to normal and when the left hand is the one who petrify it the right hand is the one who will turn it back to normal" Kenneth said as he petrified the plate he is holding and returned in back to normal.

"I'm Jane. My Gift is water. I can't turn anything into water but my hands can generate water as long as I'm touching something. The amount of water I can generate depends on my stamina and emotion. If I'm emotional, like I'm angry I can generate enough water to cover the whole forest ground even though I don't have much stamina but when I have enough stamina and I'm emotional I can flood this whole place" Jane said.

"I remember when you first came here. You were furious and flooded this whole place and you almost killed me that time, I don't know how to swim. By the way I' am Paul and my ability is decay. I can decay everything I touch into dust except the one that is alive like humans, animals and plants." Paul said. Paul has a spiky gray hair, Silver and sharp looking eyes, thin physique and pale skin.

"My name is Clark and my Gift is frost. I can freeze anything I touch instantly and the only exception is anything hot like fire and fire itself because I can't touch the fire, if I do I'll get burn and anything that can counter the freezing like him" he said as he motioned his finger tips to Rafhet's finger tips, Neither of Clark getting burn nor Rafhet getting freeze.

"Well, my turn. I'm Rain and I call my Gift dream catcher. I have one of the weakest Gift that's why I trained myself in hand to hand combat, even though one of the weakest I could say it is also being feared because I have the ability to share the memories of the people I touch and share mine to them if I wishes too, also I can share those memories to anyone I touch, and the scary part is, I can steal someone's memory and make it my own. This ability only works on human not to animals. I can touch someone and it depends to me if I will share his memory, share my memory, share someone's memory to someone or steal memory." Rain said, almost everyone jaw drop on the revelation that they heard.

"Rafhet, I burn to crisp, set ablaze or melt anything I touch. I can boil any liquid and melt ice. The only exception is Clark because somehow he can generate enough coldness to counter my heat. "Rafhet said shortly in cold voice. his attitude defies his Gift, he's not hot as his Gift when he is serious.

"Hello guys, I'm Charlie and my Gift is nullification. My Gift is no use in battle so somehow I train every day for hand to hand combat but during the attack in the tent I was not able to fight because we were taken by surprise. I guess my ability has no exceptions too. I can nullify all of your Gifts but it only applies when I am touching you. -" Charlie said. "Set your hand ablaze please" he said to Rafhet and so Rafhet did. Charlie tapped his shoulder and the fire on Rafhet's hand vanished. "See? That's how it works" he finished. Charlie is quite tall with messy brown curly hair but stylish, brown complexion, dark as coal pupils and well-toned body.

"I' am Sean and my ability is Copy Face. I can copy someone's appearance and voice but not their Gifts." he said shortly as he touched Charlie but nothing happened then he realize that Charlie's ability is nullification. He, then touched Sieg who is next to him then he transformed into Sieg. "Amazing isn't it?" he asked no one in particular. "Yes it is! And you perfectly copy me and my voice" Sieg commented as he is being astonished while facing his carbon copy.

"My turn now, I am Sieg, my ability is-" he paused as he demonstrated his Gift "-blast." he uttered the last word as the plate he is holding blasted on the tree nearby. I can blast anything I touch. The heavier it is the harder I can blast it and also, when I gripped on the object I blast, it would break. Sometimes when I'm angry the things I blast will burn to crisp" he said as he picked a stone, gripped in tightly and it blasted. The stone crushed into pebbles at it falls on the ground with black burnt.

"Ravene, I can possess anyone I touch May it be human or animal. Once I possess someone, my soul leaves my body and transfer to another body making my real body vulnerable, that why during the attack I was injured. I gone berserk and forgot to protect my real body. the soul of the person that I possess will wander as astral body and can only return to his body when I leave their body of course when they return to their body they won't ever know that I possess them. -" Ravene said "I might have already possessed anyone of you here that u don't know" he added trying to scare them.

"I am Ian and my ability is lightning. I can electrocute anyone or anything I touch with my hands and with measured amount of electricity I can render someone paralyze to limited amount of time and I can also electrocute someone until their flesh got burn.

"My Gift is enhancement and my name is Rafael. I can enhance anything I touch for a limited amount of time. For example, when a sword is breaking down I can enhance is durability and will be harder to break. I can enhance a weak shield to become formidable and I can touch a person to enhance their thinking and fighting capabilities. When I touch my legs, I can enhance it so that I could run faster or Jump higher or my arms so that I could punch a rock into dust. All of that with only limited amount of time, that's why I could easily outperform Rain and Charlie in hand to hand combat by enhancing my body" He said while demonstrating his Gifts to his own arm. He punched the ground and it break. Rafael has a blonde messy hair, azure eyes, and fair complexion. He's not too tall and rather has soft voice.

"Maybe you could enhance other's Gifts too, don't you think?" Jayson asked. Everyone begun to blabber out their opinions about it, but then, Rafhet's cold voice interrupted them. "We are not finished introducing, let's discuss that matter next time". No one answered. No one spoke; they all understand that he is right. Everything has its own right time to be discussed. After a couple of second the next and last one introduced himself.

"I' am Keith and my ability is creating a portal. A portal that opens into places that really exist in this world but I can only open a portal to different places when I know how the place looks like and where it is located. Unfortunately, the people who given me this Gift are very meticulous for I don't have any single memory of the outside wall". Keith is chubby but looks like muscular; cute round face and dark army cut hair, fair complexion and greenish pupils.

"Now that you mention it, I guess every one of us do not have or have a blurry memory of our past and outside these huge walls" Clark prompted as he remembered the conversation he has with Rafhet about having a blurred memory of the outside world. Everyone started to think about it and indeed its either they don't have or the memories are blurred.

They started to make action, they are growing. The first cog to attain their goal has been set and determined. The first piece is now found and put into its rightful place.

It's been four days and now they finally devised a plan on how they will escape. Jayson stands as their leader for being one of the eldest and oldest among them and he is trusted by everyone. Jayson started to explain the best plan they could come up with.

"We will wait for three more Gifted that will arrive and during those time we will gather as much information we can" Jayson halted and when he received the askance stare that he is expecting, he continued. "When the first and second time that the door will open that's the only time we have the chance to gather information. But you might be asking a big 'how?'

Jayson continue to explain how their plan is going to work." when the first time that the door will open Rafael will enhance the Gift of Gianne, Ravene, Sean, Rain and Kenneth. Jane will act as if she is suffering from pain, the guard will be wary and merciless they won't attend Jane's need but for that little moment they will be distracted and Gianne will put them to sleep. Rain the Dream Catcher will share every memory from them to gather information of the outside wall and steal the memory where they are captured so that they won't know a thing of what we have done to them. Those memories of the guard will be shared to Ravene and Sean because here is the most dangerous and crucial part. Ravene and Sean will have the mission to go out beyond this wall and explore the whole laboratories and facilities. Ravene will possess one of the guards and Sean will Copy Face the other guard, and the guard that had been copied won't be allowed to return outside because we will be found out so that guard will stay with us, assuring that it is safe because Kenneth will petrify him." For the whole time that they were in their Forest-like cell every time they deliver new Gifted, there are at least two guards and not more than five guards.

"In the second time that the gate will open, we will do the same process where Gianne will make them sleep, Rain will gather relevant memories and that's the time Sean and Ravene will return along with the information they have gathered." Jayson is still in the process of explaining.

"Lastly, the third time the door will open we are ready to escape. Any question?

"How sure are you that this plan is going to work?" Sean asked.

"Are you sure that this plan is going to work, somehow?" Ravene follow suited another question.

"It depends on how each of us going to play our role and how strong our resolve is" Rafhet is the one who answered Sean.

"It depends too. Are we going to make this plan work? Or are we going to doubt ourselves? Are we going to live our lives in this place forever? Do you want that?" Clark answered Ravene with questions and asked everyone "do you all want that, to live here forever?"

All the listeners are absorbing the plan and the answers which are questions Clark gave them. It's a dangerous course to traverse. It's not that they don't have a choice. Are they going to die trying or die doing nothing? Of course they will die for trying, that's how brave and courageous the heart of these young Gifted.

Please leave a review. I'll be glad to receive some.

-Rain T.


	4. Chapter 3: The Last Cog of Freedom

This is far from the stray dog(anime) and X-men(movie) that we all know. The only connection is they have peculiar abilities called gifts that is somehow the same in the bongou stray dog and X-men… far related isn't it? I just wanna share the story I made during my summer vacation. I know I'm no good writer yet but I would appreciate it if you give time to read.

Sincerely, Rain T.

ch3. **The Last Cog of Freedom**

"Ravene, Sean, will you give us your words that you swear to carry on your missions and to not betray us." Jayson asked worriedly.

"Of course" Ravene simply answered

"Of course, we are already family here. I won't leave anyone and that's why I will accept my mission so that we could go out with everyone" Sean answered in joyful manner.

Sean and Ravene are being anxious to the task that has given to them. Nevertheless, they accepted it because it's not only for them but for everyone to escape.

There was a strong clang on the metal door, it is finally opening and they have carried out their plan accordingly. Rafael touched Ravene, Sean, Kenneth, Gianne and Rain to enhance their Gifts. Gianne ran towards the wall near the door and pushed her back against the wall trying to conceal her presence and waiting for the guards to come in. Two guards came and poor beaten-like kid is between them, carrying the weak girl on her arms. They dumped her like it's nothing and noticed another girl in the far corner grunting in pain and clutching her stomach.

"Hey! What's the matter?" one of the guards walked towards the grunting Jane whose body fell on the ground.

"I said, what is the matter?" the same guard asked again when he saw a boy walking towards their direction and he realized his mistakes. These kids are Gifted. They are a product of human experimentation that will be used for war. Meaning they are extraordinary.

"Damn!" the two guards uttered in unison and both cocked their weapon pointing it to the boy who is approaching.

Jayson raised his hands in defeat and glanced at the rugged body of the girl on the ground silently saying that he's after to help the poor girl. They lowered their guards and that's the second mistake they have done. Dizziness and sleepiness is trying to take over their body and consciousness. They don't know what struck them and they tried their best to turn around as they are dropping on the ground. They saw a girl but it's too late. An inevitable sleep took their whole strength and consciousness.

Rain strides towards the sleeping guards and delved into their memories and stole their memories of being caught by the Gifted. He shared those memories with Ravene and Sean.

"Use their memories to survive outside and comeback as soon as you can" Rain said as he touched the both of them.

Sean and Ravene touched the guards in unison. Sean shape shifted, mimicking the guard, Ravene's body fell on the ground and the other guard which Ravene possessed are now wide awake.

"It's strange to be tall" Ravene who is now inside the guard's body commented looking down at the other kids.

"I agree with that" Sean agreed, looking at the others too.

"Please take care of my body, we'll be back as soon as possible" Ravene said to everyone and looking to Jayson entrusting his real body.

Jayson nodded in understanding.

Camille tied the other guard with her vines and Kenneth touched him and petrification crawled all over his body. Ravene and Sean walked out and entered the outside wall which is so foreign to them. There's no tree, sky, glade or fresh air. just long corridors with flashy white lights, many rooms with medicine-like odor, laboratories filled with apparatus and paraphernalia and large facilities with walls painted in white. Sean and Ravene are still astonished on what they are seeing despite that they have already seen it in the memories of the guards.

"Based on the memory, I'll separate with you here. We need to do the duty of the guards I am possessing and you copied to act normal" Ravene said as he halted on the corner where they will depart.

"Yes. I know that. Let's meet in the canteen for dinner after the job" Said Sean as he navigated the other corner.

Before Ravene traverse a different corridor he took a glance to Sean. "Hey! Be careful. You know that we need to go back"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know everyone is waiting for us" Sean answered without giving another glance. He raised his right hand on his upper shoulder and waved it bidding hi temporary farewell. He smiled, his anxiousness is gone now, and somehow he felt that he will enjoy this little journey of discovery mission.

Ravene smiled as he traversed the other corner. Unbeknownst to both of them, they both felt the same way, the feeling that they will enjoy the dangerous mission they need to accomplish.

The first step of their plan has been safely executed. The door closed behind Ravene and Sean, separating them from the others. Jayson and the others help the new comer.

"What's your name little girl" Jayson asked the weak and limp girl, extending his hand to offer help her to her feet.

"I' am. Ci-ci-cielo" She uttered in broken voice.

Cielo is petite with fair complexion, blonde hair to her shoulder and doe-like caramel orbs.

"What's your ability" ask Jane who is getting closer. Just like always she wore his angelic genuine smile.

Cielo extended her hand towards Jane, which Jane unconditionally accepted. "I need water." Cielo whispered.

The smile on Jane's lips faltered. She said nothing and walked out towards her tent to fetch a cup and filled with water.

Jayson stared at the walking Jane. "is that your Gift?" he asked her.

She nodded and looked down on her feet. "I'm sorry i didn't mean to command her. It's just that when i touch a person they will always do what i command them. It's probably why doctor thrown me here for giving his colleagues too many commands" Cielo started to cry trying to give his explanation why did they throw her in there. "I'm sorry i didn't mean to command your friend" she said wiping the tears in her chicks with her hands. She passed out maybe because she is tired and exhausted. Jane came back with the water and she had returned to her senses.

Cielo's Gift is Command; with her mere touch she can command any human to do what she orders. Her command is absolute and can only be broken when the command is granted. The command itself must be doable in order for her Gifts to take effect.

They are sitting in the canteen, eating their own tray of food for dinner. The plates and spoons and forks and cups including the foods are very different. The utensils look more clean, the food is more presentable, but less delicious, the tables and chairs are made out of metal and they even use bulbs for lightings not some torch or bonfire. It's very different from the glade. It's very different from home.

"So how is your day?" Sean asked, filling his mouth with another spoonful of food.

"This food, taste awful "Ravene commented as he chewed the food on his mouth. He gulped the chewed food. "This place is awful" he whispered then drunk a cup of water. "I've been assign in the guarding of the laboratory. I've seen human experiments; they used children as test subjects "Ravene halted from his speech trying to find the proper word to say what he wanted to say.

"I can't believe this. They experiment more than a dozens of kids and none of them make it. I saw it, they all died. These monsters are so brutal. The lifeless bodies were thrown in container and burnt into ashes." Ravene move the tray of food away from him, meaning he's done eating or he just lost his appetite. He could bring himself to tell Sean what he have done, he help those monsters throw the corpse of the children in the container. It's not that he liked it or wanted it. At that moment he can't defy his task. He has to do it or they will find out who he really is. For the sake of everybody, he aided the merciless monsters.

"I've been assign on the place called Section B. You won't believe it either but they kept more down thousands of children. They were being monitored, fed and they even have this huge place called play ground where the kids play around. I don't understand why these people are giving such treatment then torment them at the end." Sean explained his experience too.

They are in a large and long room where their double deck beds are. The room is suddenly filled with guards coming back from their jobs to sleep for the night. Sean and Ravene remembered where should be their beds and headed into it, for a very long moment, there was a female voice from the speaker inside the room.

"Lights off in less than a minute"

All of them are already in bed. The lights became dim until hard to see. Ravene deep sighed and closed his eyes. He is trying to drift into slumber and remembering the glade, the bonfire and the coffee and tea every morning.

They woke up in the morning, prepare themselves and went to do their job and as for the purpose, to gain more information. As of now they lack the necessary information. Ravene zipped the zipper of his black jacket that serves as their uniform. He grabbed gun, glance at Sean who is undoubtedly looking at him and nodded giving the silent message that he's heading off, and he's gone around the door.

It's been two days since Sean and Ravene went outside. It's not as usual in the glade where they have a usual morning or usual day. Two of their friends accepted a task that requires risking their own lives and all of them are worried in their own way.

Rafhet and Jayson are chopping the logs they collected and Clark and Rain are collecting the chopped logs.

"I'm worried about them. Are they going to be okay? "Clark said and sighed.

"We all are, but Ravene's physical strength should not be underestimated. He's strong in his real body and much stronger in a bulky body" Rain tried to reassure because he too is worries but not letting his worriedness overcome his faith.

"Besides they have Gifts. Sean could just copy anyone and Ravene could just possess anyone." Jayson halted from chopping and said even though there's a slight sign in his eyes that he is worried.

Clark, Jayson and Rain look at each other and trace their glance towards Rafhet who didn't speak and not listening as well. He didn't stop from chopping and seems nonchalant on the subject. Or maybe it's his own way of worrying.

Camille is stirring the food in the pot she is cooking with spatula, Gianne is slicing vegetables as the ingredients and Cielo is just watching them intently.

"In here we live as one. Each one of us has their own task to contribute. Like today, you, Gianne and I are task in cooking plus I was given the task to orient you about your job, us and this place." Camille said as she received the sliced vegetables from Gianne and dropped it in the pot.

"don't worry the jobs are no torture, if you can't it won't be given to you." added Gianne when she noticed that Cielo frown when she heard the word job.

"We are family here; we don't have parents but we have a lot of siblings. Would you like that? Having lots of siblings" asked Gianne.

"Yes" Cielo answered in delight.

"By the way, we live here as one and in peace but sometimes, monster called Chimera appeared out of nowhere to disrupt our peace. Those monsters took some of our friends away from us. This place is like a prison where they lack up people to limit their freedom." Camille said bluntly and halted letting Cielo digest all the confusing information.

"Some of our friends are out there-" Gianne pointed at the door."-trying to find a way to escape this place. This is home but it's no longer safe that's why we needed to go away from here. Do you think you would like to come with us?" Gianne asked sincerely, trying her best to tell the whole truth to Cielo.

Cielo stared at them in mixed expression; askance, confusion and delight. "this is not home; home is anywhere my siblings go. As long as we're together it is home." Cielo answered with understanding of the revelation that Gianne and Camille said.

Camille and Gianne are both happy when they heard her answer. She's right, home is everywhere they go as long as they are with each other.

"We're having curry for lunch, mind to test the taste?" Camille asked nearing the spatula with curry sauce towards Cielo.

Cielo tasted it and she grinned." delicious, it's perfect. Just like my mother's"

Camille and Gianne look at each other in shock, eyes wide open, and then returned their glance to Cielo.

Camille gulped trying her best to ask her..." do you remember your mother?" Gianne interrupted.

Cielo is confused, the word mother keeps on appearing in her head. 'Who is mother? And where is mother? why can't I remember my mother's face?' cielo taught trying her best to remember but only a blur image of a woman that is feeding her with the same taste she just tasted.

"I don't know? I can't see. Its blurred" Cielo simply answered as she clutched her head trying to remember.

Sean was sitting on one of the table eating his meal alone and waiting for Ravene to appear.

"So what do you have for lunch?" Ask Ravene. He is carrying his tray of food and sat in front of Sean.

"Same as usual, presentable yet horrible in taste food" Sean answered as he glanced at the spoonful of food. "How about' you?" he asked as he stuff the spoon in his mouth.

"A meal, and an information" answered Ravene as he put down his tray of food.

"Look at this." Ravene showed the gadget he is holding. "this is the wall information, its look like that those walls are not only to incarcerate us but to weaken our Gifts inside the wall, meaning, when we are outside the wall our Gifts are far stronger. I also have this-" he swiped the screen on the gadget and next content appeared "- the blue print of this damn massive facility. Here we are at the canteen and here is the glade" he pointed first the area labeled canteen and second the large circle in the map where the glade is located. "And last, this-" he swiped the screen again and another content appeared. "- the map of the whole island, where the whole facility is located and different routes that will lead to the shore"

"Hmm. Quite convenient, but my information will make you happy" Sean said while smirking assuring that he too has good news. "There's a new Gifted and they will open the gate tomorrow. I donno her Gift yet but we have to find this three people." Sean showed three faces of men on the gadget he was holding. "They are the guards who are in charge in delivering the Gifted into the glade tomorrow. We could go back."

"I knew these two." Ravene pointed the picture in the left and in the middle. "Evan is right beside me in our chamber, our beds are next to each other." Evan is the man in the middle "and Aries is the man who slept on the upper deck in my bed, we don't talk much though" Ravene finished, gesturing the man in the left.

"That puts our search to end. Tonight then, you'll possess Evan and kill the person you are possessing right now and we strangle Aries as I copied him then we struck this to his system" Sean said showing a syringes filled with green liquid substance.

"What's that?" Ravene asked

"I donno, I just saw the scientists struck this thing into the children who are persistent and they gone asleep, I guess. I thought it might come in handy so i stole some." Sean answered

"You sure about them only sleeping?" Ravene asked again.

Sean shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me, even if this thing would kill them still we have to. we have to succeed. You know that"

Ravene sighed deeply and nodded in understanding. Abruptly, Evan and Aries sat on the table where Sean and Ravene are sitting. Sean hid the syringe quickly.

"Mind if we sit?" Evan asked even though they are already sitting.

Though they are all co-guards, still there's a hundreds of them or maybe thousands which is why most of them do not know each other.

"Yeah. yeah. Sure" Sean answered.

Ravene recognized them. "By the way, Sean, this is Evan my bed neighbor and Aries my bed mate, I guess? And Evan, Aries this is Sean my girlfriend" he joked and chuckled.

The four of them chuckled and laughed in the joke. To Evan and Aries, it was a joke but to Ravene and Sean it was a message saying that 'this is Evan and Aries our target. Remember them'.

Night came and all of the guards are sleeping, excluding Sean and Ravene, they were waiting for dawn to assure that their target including the other guards are asleep, deeply. Ravene look at his wrist watch with the dim light and it was still 11:34 pm, they still have hours to wait and as they wait longer the ticking sound of the clock seems becoming louder and louder into his ears. The waiting took so long but it's already time, Ravene tip-toed towards the sleeping Evan and touched him, he possessed him by transferring his soul to Evan's body. The guard he is possessing before is a little bit conscious, he groaned, unaware what is happening. Ravene gave him a swift chop on the nape that made him unconscious. His body drops on the floor but Ravene quickly caught the falling body and return it to the bed. Aries was interrupted by the little thud he heard and woke up. He looked at Ravene in askance but Ravene shrugged. Aries was shocked when there was a hand that touched him from behind, he tried to turn around to look whoever is touching him but it's too late, there's a syringe that plunged unto his nape which is stealing his consciousness rapidly. Aries saw the face of his assailant from the dim light, he remembered that face, it was Sean but Sean is shape-shifting into Aries. Aries gasped in surprise. That gasp he made was his last breath. Ravene plunge the same syringe to the person he succumbed to sleep. Ravene and Sean swiftly exited the room and hid in the storage room waiting for the day to come and for the moment they will escort the new Gifted into the glade.

They are having their cup of teas and coffees as usual when the large door opened widely. Three guards and a child entered. Sean who is Evan's body delivered a swift chop to the nape on the guard in the middle, and then his body fell down. Evan quickly loss consciousness too but suddenly regains it. The real body of Ravene finally woke up, meaning they have returned. Aries on the other hand is shape shifting into Sean and he pointed the riffle to the guard who just woke up.

"Don't move, or I'll kill you" warned Sean.

"You can't kill me, because you won't" Evan talked back.

"Try me." said Sean.

Evan opened his mouth to talk but only interrupted when the handle of the rifle hit his jaw, very hard. Evan spit blood.

Rain touched Evan and the other guard who has fallen asleep to delve into their memories and steal the memories where they are attack in the glade. Kenneth touched the petrified guard and it returned to normal. The three guards have no any recollection on what happened, they only think that they were there to deliver the child. Their memories are bit fuzzy and confusing due to the memories they don't have. they just thought that they are forgetting something but have no any idea what it is and that is the reason they don't even notice that they Aries is not around and the other guard who were petrified didn't notice that instead of two there are already three of them. All of the guard left the glade as if nothing happened.

All of them circled around the new arrivals, everyone is happy because their friends reunited with them. Jayson quickly gave an embrace to Sean and Ravene that almost stole their breath because it's too tight. Camille, Cielo, Gianne and Jane helped the new Gifted, they were surprise when the child removed the hood and revealed that she is a girl. The girls are happy to see another girl but they are also sad because they knew the pain she went through, it's not a thing to be happy.

As per usual, they did their daily routine task and Camille is excepted because it is always her job to tend the need of the new friend and explaining everything there has to know inside the glade, including the new plan of escape they are scheming.

The sun is about to set, dinner and bonfire are being prepared while Rafhet and Clark is taking their time walking near the door just heading where their foot might lead them.

"Know what? em really glad that those two Idjit came back home, alive." Rafhet said out of the blue as he halted his pace and lean on the wall near the wall.

"I'm happy too that the plan is going well, I just hope we could leave this place soon" Clark muttered, he too leaned his back against the wall just beside Rafhet.

"Do you think we could make it out?" Clark added a question.

"Don't know about that. neh, you know there'z no assurance, right Idjit? "Rafhet is half serious and half humorous because he called him 'idjit'.

They just chuckled to their heart's content, happy to every good reason they have for today. Rafhet let the gravity pull him down into sitting position as his back slide on the wall. He saw a folded piece of paper stuck underneath the door, took it and read it.

Rafhet's eye became bigger in shock, dumbfounded. Clark Notice the sudden change of mood caused by the paper and he read it too. He had the same expression, shock and dumbfounded.

"No" Clark uttered in disbelief. He can't produce anymore words; so many bad thoughts crossed his mind.

"This can't be; we have to tell everyone." he added finally coming back to his senses.

He stood up and about to stride to tell others when a strong hand gripped his wrist.

"We can't do that." murmured Rafhet with a glint of seriousness in his eyes.

"We have to!" Clark fought the grip.

His fought attempt was futile. Rafhet stood up and landed a fist on Clark's chin.

"Why can't we?" he asked madly, attempting to return a punch.

"Don't be an idjit!" Rafhet said as he swiftly dodged the punch and send another knee kick to his stomach which made Clark fell on the ground. his chest is facing the cold ground" we can't let their motivation falter!"

Rafhet rode Clark's back and used his knees and weight to pin his arms and body because he is still trying his best to fought back despite the lack of strength.

"Let me go you bastard! Am gonna punch you to bit!" Clark said his tantrum.

"I'll let you go when you calm down." Rafhet offered.

"Let me gooo!" Clark said. He is having a rapid and deep breathing, he's tired.

A moment later Rafhet let him go. As soon as Clark is freed he punched Rafhet right to the face which Rafhet predicted and blocked it gripping Clark's fist.

"Still mad?" he asked

"Who's not mad after receiving a punch in the chin and knee in the stomach, you fool!" Clark answered back.

"It's because yer persistent punk, you idjit" Rafhet defended.

"Now hear me out, get your revenge later. We can't let their hopes up then fail them." Rafhet pointed out at the people who are happily gathering in the bonfire.

"It only said-" Rafhet was cut off when they heard a growl from nearby.

A large black canine with multiple heads of lion came out from the bushes and attack them. They both dodge swiftly. Rafhet touched it and it got burn then Clark touched it and it froze.

"Are you alright!?" ask Rain, who is running towards them.

"yes we are" Rafhet is the one who answered.

"Then what is that swelling from you chin" he pointed at Clark's chin.

"He's dumb, he didjint dodge the first attack of the Chimera" Rafhet is the one who answered for Clark.

"Well it's because I was taken by surprise" Clark answered glaring Rafhet because he knew that the first attack is not from chimera but Rafhet himself.

"Well you should be more careful next time. Have you forgotten that this type of chimera is resistance to elemental Gifts? Such as fire and ice" Rain explained as he punched the frozen chimera before it free himself from ice, it broke down to pieces.

"Come on, everyone is waiting." Rain gestured to the bonfire where everyone is watching them in the distance.

They knew that even without their help Rafhet and Clark could defend themselves, after all their Gifts are designed for such purpose. Moreover, Rain trusted their abilities too however when it comes to these two whom he is getting closer with, he acts before he even thinks, a stupid action of a person but a rightful action of a genuine friend.

They are already sitting around the bonfire eating their dinner. The new girl gets close to Clark because she noticed the swelling in his chin. Clark remembered her, she's the new girl. Clark stared in askance as she gets closer, then she touched her chin and the swelling is deflating until healed.

"My name is daisy." the girl introduced herself not only to Clark but also to others who haven't know her yet.

"And her Gift is healing" Jayson added.

"Which is very convenient. My herbs can heal but her method which is her Gift is faster" said Camille.

"Thanks" Clark said in awe, touching his chin.

The dinner is over and they already went into their tents. Cielo and daisy shared tents with the other girls, well it's because girls get along easily with other girls.

Rain noticed something unusual, after the attack of the chimera, during the dinner and right now in their tent. Usually Rafhet and Clark are talking to each other, laughing at something or sharing something. Rain knew that the both of them shared a bond which he himself does not share with them. These two are like twin brother and he is just like a best friend or elder brother to them. It doesn't pain or have any feeling of jealousy, in fact he is happy. He is an elder brother of the twin brothers but this time it is causing a pang in his heart. He can't bear to see this two in such state. He noticed it but he didn't say a word, he remained nonchalant hoping that they would solve their problem in their own but Rain thought that its time that he step up as their elder brother. They are not brothers in blood, but somehow, they are.

Rain stood up from his bed and went between Rafhet's and Clark's bed. He gripped their shoulders firmly in brotherly manner. The both of them are shock but then realized that Rain notice it. They haven't said a word which Rain is hoping to receive, then the pot of boiling water scream its steam. The grip is getting tighter, meaning Rain is really pissed because they haven't said a single word to each other, they haven't said any single word to him and they haven't said any explanation to him.

"Would I hear something or I will be force to delve in your memories? Which is which?" Rain said sarcastically while he glares daggers to them that can intimidate anyone.

They realize that they could no longer hide what they wanted to hide. Clark doesn't want to hide it but he doesn't understand why Rafhet insisted to hide it. He wanted to listen to Rafhet's explanation first before he decides if he will talk or not but that's not the situation anymore. Rain is with them now, both of them explained to Rain what had happen and it's up to Rain and Clark to agree with Rafhet or not.

Rafhet took the piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Rain.

"I know what you did." word by word, Rain read it aloud.

"That piece of paper was stuck in the door. Definitely a message or a warning from the outside" Clark said.

"Hmm. it doesn't say much. At least they didn't say they'll hurt us or something" Rain uttered.

"That's mah point. They didjint said they will hurt us. They knew what we djid but not what we plan." Rafhet explained.

"and what made you think we have to hide this from everyone else?" asked Rain.

"Well they know what we djit but not the plan. We could still exjecute it. All we need it the door to open, one last time." Rafhet further explained.

"But they already know what we did. They will be more cautious. "Clark countered.

"And there will be more training for us. We're Gifted, they are not. Think a little bit yeh idjit" Rafhet said.

"At least stop calling me idiot." Clark demanded.

"Can we tell this to Jayson?" asked Rain.

"I was thinking about it but I guess we could. After all he's our leader figure. Everyone has the right to know but it will disrupt our plan, which we can't afford. Agree." Rafhet explained, ignoring Clark demand.

"Reasonable. I agree." Rain answered.

Rafhet look at Clark waiting for a respond.

"Fine, fine" Clark finally agreed.

The next morning, the three of them went to Jayson to have a private talk. They explained everything. At first Jayson seems to disagree but as he grasped the situation he deemed their decision right.

"So basically, you're saying that we try to boost our chances of escape by training without telling them the letter. At that point they won't think negative that will affect our plan? "Jayson clarified.

"Bingo"

"Right"

"Yes"

They all answered differently in unison.

"But what if something would happen? They would not be able prepare because they don't know the whole truth?" Jayson doubted.

"Let's not hope for the worst" answered Rafhet.

"Besides, that's the reason why we need to prepare without telling them." added Rain

"Their resolve is strong yet fragile. All we need to do is cultivate the resources we have without destroying their resolve."

"we nurture our abilities and prepare for the third and last opening of the door" Jayson said, his resolve is much stronger than before.

The four of them kept the secret that is needed to be kept, it's not selfish

A selfish act that force them to do it, either they destroy their fighting spirit and lose the game before it started or play the game and try their best to win. All is needed now is the door to open, for the third and last time.

Days passed by then it becomes weeks, and then it becomes months, until more than two years passed and yet the door never opened once. They grow taller and more matured, fine young lads and gals.

"We were waiting for too long, Rafhet. Our decision to hide the truth is a mistake." Clark uttered. He's grown a little bit taller just like everyone else.

"They are hoping for nothing. We've been waiting for more than two years." Rain said.

"I guess it was a mistake to agree with you, I was full of hopes and resolve but it was for nothing." Jayson mustered.

"I'm sorry, I djidnt foresee this" Rafhet said his sorry.

Will their plan go in vain? Will the door ever going to open for them? Will they still be able to see the outside world? Will they give up? Or they will be imprisoned there for their whole life?

The four of them already loss hope while the others are in the brink of losing hope. As per usual they are eating their dinner together around the bonfire. For the past two years no chimera appeared just like the door been shut that never opened.

"It's been years, it's time to give up!" Paul shouted to everyone else.

Just like the usual they are sitting around, eating while talking to each other. The plate and spoon that Paul is holding decayed into dust, the work of his Gift unconsciously powered by his anger. More than two years had passed and they are not the children they are once was, they are all grown.

"But we can't give up now; even how long it takes that door will open again. I promise you that" Jayson answered as he pointed at the door that has been shut for years, even though guilt is killing him inside. He already loss hope but he can't bare the pain to see everyone losing their hope.

"You already promised that countless of times and will promise that again and again!" Jane answered too as she begun to tremble to cry.

"If you think of it, this whole facility is illegal, for what I know abducting children and using them as rats in the labs are illegal, maybe this place has been shut down before we even know it. That's why the door never opened anymore" Ian commented.

"And maybe the people who shut down this place never gave second thoughts to save us. Remember we are different from the outside world. Maybe they feared us that they left us here hoping that we die eventually." Sieg added fuel to the fire.

The girls started to cry as the possibilities that Ian and Sieg said surge into their understanding and they are scared of it. Everyone is talking, blabbering what they wanted to say; their helplessness, their fears and worries and every emotion that generated from the theories that they know. Rafhet just look down, he's too calm compared to others despite the guilt he is feeling. He sighed deeply just when he is about to say something when interrupt by Gianne "keep your mouths shut." Gianne stood up.

"Everyone, we should not give up. Before we give up we should think of the reason why we haven't yet given up." She said in her teary eyes. It took her a lot of courage to stood up and say what she wanted to say. The words she said added a poisonous dagger to the hearts of the four guilty men.

Rafhet is sitting, holding his bowl of soup and silent, consumed by the guilt he caused, getting their hopes up for nothing. Clark, Rain and Jayson have nothing to do with it. It was his entire plan to hide the truth. Nevertheless, the other three shared the same guilt that they are afraid to reveal, no enough of strength can be muster to tell everyone the cause of their guilt but Rafhet is different, a straight forward person with a cunning seriousness. He stood up. His thick hair covered his upper face when he slightly bowed his head. From out of the blue, he spoke. "I'm so…"

He has been cut off, this time by the slow yet hoping clang sound of the steel door that they been waiting for eternity. They gasped, they were just there and about to lose hope when the door of hope swung open. It is not what they expected though, in their memories, the door never opened at night. They only brought new Gifted in brood day light, nevertheless they hurried to the door to meet the new Gifted and execute the plan but then there are more guards than they can remember, it's a pack, a squad. The uniforms are even different, not black but white with masks, it's not guards with new Gifted but soldiers with their guns that will eradicate them. In a blink of an eye they all fired at once to the approaching Gifted. Luckily, Clark is fast in action, he touched the ground and it freeze, somehow there was an ice wall created between them and the soldiers that block all the bullets. Rafael run towards Clark and touched him, to enhance his Gift and so he did it to others too, to enhance their Gifts and to increase their chance of surviving, he also touched his foot and arms to enhance his fighting skills. Jayson and Rafhet touched many rocks and stones as they could, Rafhet set it ablaze and Jayson send it flying to their assailant like shower of fire balls. Camille took seeds from her pocket and thrown it towards their enemies, with her Gift the seeds grow instantly creating vines that bind the enemies. In no time all of the soldiers in the door are wounded and immobilized by the vines. Gianne and Ian rushed towards their enemies sending them to sleep or paralyze then Rain came after gathering all their memories. Clark, Rafhet, Jane, Ian, Kenneth, Paul, Sieg and Rafael killed them, they froze, burnt, drowned, electrocuted, petrified, decayed, and blasted. It was a horrible judgment by the Gifted who has been swallowed by grief, despair and eagerness to escape and they are not kids any more, they have to survive and get out of there, all of them knew it and accepted the fact that if needed to, they will kill for their freedom. They hold grudge against their capturer, they hated this prison, they hated being born, they hated that they once lived in the slum and much worst, they hated the unfair world. They only love their lives, their freedom and their friends and taking lives is an easy price if it means they can protect and attain what they love.

Charlie suddenly fell down as he clasps his chest. His breathing is weak and he passed out. He has been shot to the chest and he is dying.

Camille rushed to their side and checked his vital signs." he's alive but his breathing and pulse are weak. We're losing him."

Jayson is quick into action as he inserted his index finger to the wound with the purpose to touch the bullet that pierce through Charlie's flesh. He manipulated the gravity of the bullet and sends it out from the wound. "Don't give up on us man. Charlie, wake up!" said Jayson in frustration as he shakes him while he trembling.

Daisy immediately calmly touched Charlie in the chest with the intent to heal him. "Don't worry he'll be alright. As long as he's not dead i can save him" she said then after a moment Charlie coughed blood and gasped to breath more air.

"Thank you" Charlie thanked her while he is still gasping for air.

They all moved up, went through the door. As they walk on the long corridor enemies endlessly appeared but they can't be defeated by such attack for their resolves can't be over powered easily and their resolves fuel their Gifts. Those who have the Gifts designed for assault, attacked, those who have the Gifts to defend, protected and those who have the Gifts to aid, supported. Enemies are taken down one by own and Rain took every opportunity to touch their enemies to gather memories that can help them to escape. When they reached a certain point, their lies countless of passage leading to places that no one knows.

"Where's the way out?" Clark asked Ravene and Sean because they are the one who were able to explore the place during their mission.

"There!" Ravene and Sean said in unison but pointing out different direction.

"No, there!" again, they answered in unison still pointing different direction.

They both remembered the gadgets they took that show the blueprint of the facility and they scanned it.

"How are we going to...?" Keith has been cut off when - "There" this time it's was Rain, Sean and Ravene talked. Everyone look at Rain; why does he know it. "Trust me, I've seen it in their memories" he added then they realize what he is capable of again.

They navigated the direction which the three of their friend pointed out.

"Wait" Rain said and everyone halted.

"Why? Is there a problem?" asked Jayson.

"We need something in this room" Rain answered as his glance trail on the sign on top of the door that said 'Storage Room'

Jayson saw the uniform that has been stock there, its black, meaning their assailant is not their capturer. Someone else's planned to kill them. They took riffles and armed their friends whose Gift is not design for fighting and some who desired to wield the weapon even though their Gifts are powerful enough. after they armed themselves they continue to navigate with Rain, Sean and Ravene as the lead for Rain memorized the map and Sean and Ravene has their own map. They met a large door, large metallic door but not large as the door in their forest-like cell.

"That door can only open with Biometric procedure. Fingerprint and eye scan." Ravene said

"Even if I have their memories I can't use it to open this and even if Sean copy and Ravene possess any of these guards here still we can't open it because there are a certain people who can only open it and as far as I know we haven't met any of those persons yet." Rain said feeling sorry for his incompetence.

"But no object is excuse with my hands" Paul prompted as he started to decay the large metal door, slowly. "Damn, I guess our Gifts are still restrained" he said as he saw the slow pace of decaying process.

"Yes, after we escape this place is only our Gifts aren't restrained. There is a small amount of invisible radiation called anti-Gift radiation that restrained us. If it was plenty amount of it would render our Gifts into nothingness just like Charlie's Gift." Rain said to Paul.

"After this door, we have to turn into the left corner and there is the exit. Lots of horses await us outside. We will navigate the east and we'll reach a shore were a ship in the harbor is located. that would be out ticket to leave this place but before that-" They are running around the corner as Rain speaks "- i bet a lot of soldiers are guarding the exit and we have to stay alert and maybe we'll met one of the persons that belongs to the higher echelon who knows about this whole damn thing" Rain said remembering the fearful man that the soldiers called boss in the memories he gathered.

They finally out and as Rain said tons of soldiers awaits them but as soon as they exited the huge gate of facilities the thing that restrain their Gifts are no longer at work giving them more advantage and with that said they were able to defeat the enemies with ease.

"Don't kill that person yet, he is one of the persons in talking about" Rain announced.

With their swift motion, some fired their rifles as the soldiers fired back. Clark again created a wall of ice just in their hips level to allow their friends fire their guns as they are allowed to hide in the ice too.

Sieg use his blast while Rafael enhance his fist, they both attack the wall behind them to create rubbles. Jayson and Rafhet touched the rubbles as it set ablaze, levitated and attack the soldiers.

Camille throw some seeds and some exploded and revealed flowers and released fumes that can cause dizziness and some morphed into vines that entangle them.

Jane touched the ground as water begun to ebb and went on the ground beneath the soldiers and Clark touched the ground too freezing the water and the foot of the soldiers.

The man that Rain referred not to kill dodged the bullets that were aimed to him. He unsheathed his thin long sword from the sheath on his waist and slashed all the fire balls that rushed towards him.

He noticed the seeds in the air and managed to slice some of it while dodging the unending tantrum exchange of bullets of the same party. He sliced the vines that attempted to wrap him and jump to gain distance from the fumes of the flowers.

As soon as he saw the water, he realized that it will freeze soon so he jumped once again to evade the attack. As soon as he landed, Keith created two small portals from his ground. The portals connect to the ground where the man landed.

Rain saw his capabilities. The other soldiers are long frozen and wrapped by the vines but he managed to escape them all. 'That's the reason the people in those memories feared him. He's too strong' he thought

Gianne and Rafael entered their hands in the portals and grabbed each foot. Rafael enhanced his arms, meaning his strong enough to hold the man while Gianne grabbed him to make him sleep.

The man noticed the portal but it's too late. Two hands are already gripping his legs. The other hand is too weak so he was able to let go. On the other hand, the grip of Rafael is beyond the gorilla grip so the man has no choice. The man ripped his own leg, not flesh but metal scraps, not bones but wires not blood that spurt but yellowish liquid substance. The man looked at them in fearful glare attempting to send intimidation but somehow he failed.

Gianne and Rafael retrieve their hands from the portal and it closed.

"A prosthetic foot" Rafael commented.

"That's why my Gift is futile" Gianne said caressing his hand.

"That's why he's strong. I bet his arms too or his entire body, with those agile body, my conclusion must not be far from correct" Jayson added

"You got that right young boy. I didn't know rats are capable of thinking" the man said as he tore off his clothes and the fake skin revealing his metal body. His voice is not robotic as the Gifted expected.

"I give you a credit for being such a genius despite being a low form of life. My entire body is metal as you can see and no Gifts can destroy it because it was infused with anti-Gift radiation." he announced and chuckled triumphantly.

"My Gift is an exemption you see" Rafael blurted out, touching their best hand to hand combat fighters; Rain, Ravene and himself.

All of their stats increased tremendously. Their thinking capabilities especially their decision making about their moves that turns out to be almost like prediction, their reflexes, their speed, their strength, their stamina and other specs all has been enhance.

Rain, Rafhet and Rafael plunge forward and begun their assault. They kick and they punch continuously giving the man no time to counter. The man blocked and evaded with a little sign of hardship in his face because of the tiny bullets of sweat in his forehead.

The three of them are so amazing. Their moves are perfectly synchronized. The man is also amazing too for he was able to coupe up despite he missed a foot.

Jayson finally realized. The man cannot be affected by their Gifts but can be affected by the things or human that has been affected by the Gifts. So it has been decided, Jayson and Rafhet touched the remaining rubbles and it was set ablaze and rushed towards the man.

That little distraction gave Rafael, Rain and Ravene their needed support to defeat the man. Rafael and Ravene grabbed the arms and sliver it from the body while Rain pierces a punch on his abdomen. The wrecked robot fell on the ground but still alive.

"My whole body is modified, except for my head. I'm a robot and yet a human. I have my own will but follow orders using neurotransmission. I have feelings yet I don't feel pain or love" the wrecked robot that is once a man said.

"Why are you saying this to us now?"

"As I said, I'm a robot yet a human and i have my own will too. I have been defeated and as for my pride and dignity it was my decision and deemed it right to tell it to you. I have no more life to spare. I guess one of you can delve into his victim's memory. I wish to share my memory and it's up to you to decide what to do. You must go now youngsters, my system had failed and it will result to self-destruct in ten minutes." said the half robot-half man in the noblest way he could.

Rain touched his head and delved into his memories and there he witnessed that the man was named Christian before undergone into body modification against his will. He too was a victim, he too gone under a devilish torment. The only different is they, the Gifted have friends and escaping while Christian has been lonely and been manipulated.

Rain saw another memory too. Other facilities that lie in the same gigantic building just located in the other direction. Just like them, there are lots of Gifted too.

They were mounting the horses and ready to go in hurry afraid to be caught up by the explosion on the self-destruction when Rain is stun in his reverie. "We can't just go yet. We can't leave them behind" Rain cried.

"Why? What err ye talkin'-" Rafhet begun to question in haste when he halted because Rain touched him.

"They err just like uz, we needz to help them" Instead of questioning he is now supporting Rain.

They are all confused what Rain is talking about, they knew what is his ability but he hasn't shared any of those new found memories except to Rafhet. "Please we have to save them" Rain pleaded ash he touch Jayson and Keith who is near to him.

They saw it too, other Gifted so they agreed to help the others. Rain didn't bother to share the memories with everyone else because it just wasting time to touch them one by one when time is against them.

"Sieg, Paul, Charlie, Gianne, Clark, and Ian will come with me. The rest will go to the ship and secure it" Rain announced and no one questioned it except for Keith.

"But I needed to go with you. I can use my Gift portal to escape the facilities as soon as we rescued them" Keith demanded

"No, you go with them and as soon as you secured the ship come back for us. You can only create portal to the places you have been. Come back for us and it would be easier to transport the others into the ship using your portal" Rain hastily answered to his demand and Keith seems to understand that it was a better Idea.

"Why are we taking Gianne with us? She's safer with them." Clark asked

"Because we needed her Gift more" Rain answered.

"Why err ye taking djat idjit and I am not?" Rafhet demanded

"For Pete's sake! Can't you be separated for a couple of moments?!" Rain is irritated and pissed because they are in a hurry, the explosion from the self-destruction will explode sooner or later.

"For the love of God I need him because he won't allow me to take Gianne without him protecting her." Rain finally answered Rafhet.

Some of them laughed, some of them chuckled and some of them smiled to the reaction of Gianne when Clark asked, reaction of Clark when he blurted out his askance and when Rafhet called him idjit, the reaction of Rafhet when he bluntly ask even though it was flustered in his face that he cared for Clark despite the insult nickname, and the reaction of Rain as he frantically gives his answers.

Despite their situation, they could still be happy. Hope is growing in their hearts as their bond of friendship is getting stronger.

With no further ado, two groups departed into two different Directions. The others are heading to the harbor and the others are returning for the other Gifted. They are going to rescue the people who are like them. Their Gifts are determined by their hands and the people that they are going to rescue are Gifted with their eyes. In the memory that Rain took, there were other youths who possesses Gift of the eyes.

Looking back in the memories Rain saw one girl set the tree ablaze with her mere sight, another one is freezing the soldiers with his mere sight, then another one again, he was just staring at the rock when it levitated and drop it on the soldiers. There were lots of them who possessed Gift that is why they needed to rescue them. Using the memories, they acquired they were able to use it as a mental map to locate the others.

They entered the facility while the other group is heading into the shore when they heard an explosion, caused by the self-destruction of Christian.

Rain's group navigated the direction where his mental map leads them. When they are just about to turn around the corner they spotted the people who they are looking for but to the other group, they were taken by surprise and they attacked the group of Rain. A door levitated and rushed towards Rain's group. Clark touched the ground as it created an ice wall that protects them.

"We are here to help you; we are just like you, slightly different though." Gianne announced as the ice wall crumbled down.

"How can we trust you?" a boy in the other group asked

"We are just escaping just like you are doing, some of our friends are on their way into the shore to secure the ship that we will use to escape this place. My ability is copying, stealing and sharing memories to the people I touch, I can show you if you want" Rain spoke hurriedly not wanting to waste any time.

A woman in the other group stepped forward which Rain remembered who wield the Gift of flame just like Rafhet. The woman stepped forward trusting the word of Rain, Rain stepped forward too to touch her and share the memories but before that- " I don't know your name but I know you have the Gift over flames" -Rain said. Rain offered his hand in gentle manner as the woman held his hand for a moment

"It's true, we can trust them. The way she meant slightly different is that our Gifts functions through our eyes while there's function in their hands" The woman announced.

Her comrade stepped forward and Rain touched them all sharing the needed memories to gain their trust. They exited the facility as fast as they could.

Meanwhile in the shore, the group lead by Jayson and Ravene who possessed the gadget that shows the map arrived at their destination. There's gigantic ship is docked, awaiting their escape.

"We board that ship. You go all out. Throw unnecessary passengers, and do not harm the ship" Jayson instructed.

"You guys take the responsibilities. I have to go back" Keith said as he touched the ground and conjured a portal that connects to the huge gate and there he disappeared in the portal.

They quietly board the ship and swiftly defeated the enemies. The people that seem to be the captain and co-captain were held captives for Rain will need their memories to make the ship sailing.

As expected Keith is waiting for them. Keith touched the wall near the huge gate where they exited then a portal has been conjured. Sieg asked their newly found comrade to enter the portal that will send them to the shore, and so they all did.

They are all boarding the ship. Rain was just finished delving into the captain's head when he gasped because he is shocked on the revelation he just uncovered. He is about to jump backward to gain distance but his agile movement were outperformed by the captain who broke the rope with ease and quickly punched Rain. He can't dodge it in time so Rain sacrificed his arm to block the powerful blow. His bones are shattered, arm is lacerating from the impact, too much crimson fluid is dripping from his arm to the deck of the ship.

"Be careful, he's a gifted. 'Laceration', that's his gift" Rain uttered, gripping his wounded and broken arms attempting to stop the bleeding.

The wound is deep making his action futile. Daisy rushed towards him but only pushed away by Rain as Rain jump back again to dodge another blow of powerful punch. Rafael and Ravene whose combat ability are still enhanced do the job, they both attack in unison. Even without Rain with them, still they are doing good, but not good enough to defeat the captain. The captain is dodging with ease while Rafael and Ravene are dodging any contact from the foe's hand, avoiding to receive laceration.

While Rafael and Ravene are sacrificing themselves, Cielo didn't waste any time to tend the wound of Rain. The captain is wise enough to calculate and predict the movement of the two combatants with just few moment of fight. A sadistic grin was painted on the captain's lips when he finally found a loophole in their synchronized movements. The captain shifted his body diagonally as he dodged a frontal kick from Ravene, ducked to evade a punch from Rafael from his blind spot, and then gave a punch to Ravene's gut that sends him to the nearby railings and rotated his body to give a knee kick to Rafael which sends him to his crowded friends.

"Do you think you're enough to defeat me? No. you will not leave this place nor attain freedom. I will rob your freedom and lives. I'm gonna make your lives miserable, more miserable than mine." The captain who is in haywire said sadistically.

"He may be experienced but not wise. He may be powerful but not as many as us." Rafhet murmured to Clark who is just right beside him.

"We can defeat emm. We're both trained" Added Rafhet.

"But it was not yet perfect." Countered Clark.

"we can enhance it though, idjit" Answered Rafhet.

"ohh, your right" Clark delightedly answered as he grasped the concept.

"Rafhet and I will take him down" Clark announced.

"Daisy, tend Ravene. Rafael, enhance our Gifts" Said Rafhet.

There is no any question from their friends. They don't know what they got but they do trust their friends. Rafael touched his two friends, enhancing their Gifts while Cielo tends Ravene.

"I bet your best combatant aren't good enough for me. What are you? Best Gifted? No matter what you do, you can't defeat me." Chuckled the captain.

Rafhet and Clark smirk because they are being underestimated, they might be young but they are more than capable. They run around, circling the captain as if searching for blind spot, and then in instance both of them jump to their foe, their hands are swirling with ice and glaring with flame. Most of them, including the captain noticed something different, they are touching nothing and yet their Gifts are activated.

Though surprised, the captain used his melee fighting abilities to dodge both attack swiftly. They are not as good as the previous combatant but their gifts are impressively enhanced. Rafhet and Clark jump backward to gain distance, this time not only their arms are affected by their Gifts. Clark's whole body are swarming with ice while Rafhet's is glaring with hot hellfire. With these, the captain wouldn't not be able to touch them.

They both attacked in unison and spree, even they touch one another they will just counter each other so their unison attack is second to none, they'll just go all out without worrying about hurting each other. The captain's hand to hand ability and gift are now futile. All he can do is dodge, with hardship. Clark is the bait and Rafhet is the fishing rod. Rafhet distanced himself while Clark solely fighting the captain. All are surprised, even Rain who is close to them have no any idea about this nor Jayson ever thought that the function of their Gifts can evolve. They are using their Gifts into new height of level.

The captain has no choice but to dodge or counter. He can't win by just evading but he can try to counter. The captain then decided to counter, he anticipated the punches and he decided to grab at least one fist and lacerate it while sacrificing his one hand into frostbite.

What the captain didn't anticipated are the capabilities of the enhanced Gifts. Clark and Rafhet knew that sooner the captain will counter, hence they decided that Clark himself to be the bait because his hard as adamant ice body would not receive immense damage from the captain's gift while Rafhet is the fishing rod who will incapacitate the captain.

The captain used his gift to the captured fist of Clark but it seems futile, instead his hand suffered from frostbite and while the captain's attention is divided, Rafhet directed his open right hand towards the two and immense amount of flame burst out burning the two. The captain is burnt but not dead, just unconscious while Clark's adamant ice body melted and returned to normal.

"Now tell me who is not enough to defeat you?" Clark said.

"I'm sorry captain, but we need to discard you" Said Kenneth as he touched the sleeping captain.

Everyone watched as the body is being petrified. Jayson doesn't like the idea but it's for his friends, his family so he did what he thought was right. He touched the petrified body and levitated it and thrown in the sea.

Gianne slipped behind the co-captain who has been tied in the rope and send him to sleep. Being cautious as much as she could.

They all boarded the ship, they used the memories of the captain to learn how to operate the ship and to know the direction of their destinations. They all escaped in one piece as they planned and they were able to help the others too.

What awaits them in the land that they are heading anyway? What will be their life with the other people considering that they are Gifted? What would be their new world? Will the world gonna accept them or it would be going to be cruel again? Questions that are uncertain linger in their thoughts as the ship sails in the vast ocean.

For now, they are safe. For now, they don't have to think about their safety, for now all they have to care is their selves, for now they can be happy, for now they are freed. Everything is uncertain yet because they've just escape. Who knows if the ocean is still a prison where they will be held captives again?

Meanwhile, there were people in black watching the hologram monitor of the ship that the Gifted boarded at. The man that seems to be their leader smirked; the dim light in the room is not enough to reveal his face. "At last, we are ready for commence the pace two of the Project Eye-Palm"

Please leave a review. I'll be glad to receive some.

-Rain T.


End file.
